Kid Gets Aquainted With The Universe
Kid Gets Aquainted With The Universe, Part I is the ninth and tenth episodes of season 2 of Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation. It is the first complete Boy Meets World reunion since the GMW finale, Girl Meets Goodbye. Plot When Cory gets a head injury, he reverts back to his childhood, and the entire team must help him get reacquainted with the universe by inviting over Feeny, Turner, Shawn, Eric, Alan,Amy, Minkus, Harley, Rachel, Jack, Angela, and both Morgans, who will make him back into an adult. Meanwhile, Maya helps Paisley and Violet find Lexi 2, who has created a Naldo 2. Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Chase Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Scarlett Sanders as Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby, Oliver Quimby, and Robbie Quimby * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Sierra McCormick as Clarie Chestnut and Olive Doyle * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin and Cody Martin Jr. * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ally Grant as Marie Duncan * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Bree Duncan * Brenda Song as London Tipton and Paris Tipton * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo, Hailey Martin, and Ellen Greyback * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback and Martin Greyback * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr and Naldo 2 * Bradley Stephen Perry as Kaz Duncan and John Duncan * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Bridgit Mendler as Gina, Lilly, and Juliet Russo * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow Storm * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Zoey Deutsch as Maya Bennett Recurring Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as Mr. Feeny * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Mr. Turner * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * William Russ as Alan Matthews * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner * Maitland Ward as Rachel Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Matthew Lawrence as Jack Hunter * Lily Nicksay/ Lindsay Ridgeway as Morgan Matthews * Claire Engler as Yakov Davenport * Stefanie Scott as Lexi 2 Category:Episodes Category:Elite Life Of Time Wizards and ANTs Meeting World: The Next Generation Season 2 Category:Specials Category:2020 Category:2036